


The Boar

by Armos



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abigail is under Will's wing, Complete role reversal, Gen, Hannibal is a vegetarian, M/M, Murder Family, This is more like a character study?, Will is a serial killer, if their roles were reversed?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armos/pseuds/Armos
Summary: Will had obviously not been expecting him in this early hour, seeing as he was standing over a crying and gagging man tied up in fishing wire.  Every time the man shifted the wire cut into him a little more.  He looked more red and bloody than a lot of the ER patients Hannibal used to treat looked.
Relationships: Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, very very light can't even see it
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Hannibal Flash Fic #003





	The Boar

**Author's Note:**

> This could be better but I started running out of time and struggling to come up with a story so this is what we're all left with.

Will had obviously not been expecting him in this early hour, seeing as he was standing over a crying and gagging man tied up in fishing wire. Every time the man shifted the wire cut into him a little more. He looked more red and bloody than a lot of the ER patients Hannibal used to treat looked.

He stepped back, slowly, quietly. He did not want to alert the man of his presence and end up on the wrong end of living.

He stared at the tied up man, just a little too long. He chastised himself.

Another step back.

He felt his body softly fall back into another more than he heard any indication of them being there.

“Good morning, Dr. Lecter.”

“Abigail. I did not hear you.”

“I’m a very good hunter, Dr. Lecter.”

He felt a crossbow nudge into his back.

“I suggest you run. Will wouldn’t be so kind to give you a head start.”

Hannibal took off at once, running into the thicket. He ran blind and uncertain- this was Will’s terrain, his backyard, and he was sure he’d get caught quickly.

Ahead of him, like a relief, a large gaping hole in a tree. He shoved his way inside of it, promising only to stay until he caught his breath, and then finding help. He felt his eyes squeeze shut tight of their own accord.

He remembered a dinner party, not too long ago, between Will, Abigail, and he.

_ They had been perplexed over the lack of meat in the dishes. _

_ “I’m a vegetarian. I hope you do not mind.” _

_ “Really?,” Abigail asked, quirking an eyebrow. “You don’t seem the type.” _

_ Hannibal had merely laughed and took another bite of his salad. _

_ It had felt like a family dinner. It had lit something in Hannibal’s gut, warm and low. Satisfying. _

Family. How quaint. He remembered his family, his Mischa. She died that winter- starving and cold, tucked against him as he tried and failed to bring warmth back into her corpse. He had tried to get her to eat. He hunted for her. She refused the meat. She always refused the meat.

_ "Tylu, Mischa. Mes turime. Nori badauti?" _

_ The crinkle of snow crunching underfoot as he crept forward. His prey turned, an older boar covered in shaggy hair, and he felt the hunger gnawing at his insides. He licked his lips, feeling more like a monster than human, as his arm swung forward and sharpened stone connected with cheekbone. Blood spurted across his face as the hog squealed and tried to back track, now blinded with his own hot sticky blood, and Hannibal pounced wrestling the body to the ground.  _

_ He was quickly overpowered, pinned, wrestling with the beast to keep from being gouged through the center. A loud crack resonated through the air and the boar collapsed under its own weight. Hannibal shifted his body and threw the boar off of him, moving to straddle it under his emaciated thighs. It only took a few more strikes of the stone before the hog was dead underneath him. _

_ He stood up and gestured to Mischa. She was holding a large broken branch between her red and shaking fingers. _

" _ Nenoriu jo valgyti, brolau." _

_ "Aš taip pat nenoriu, bet mes neturime pasirinkimo.Tai arba jie, arba mes. Mes nemirsime sniege kaip triušiai _ ."

He’s suddenly knocked out of his remembrance with the sound of whistling, too close to comfort. He stood on shaky legs, attempting to run from his hiding place in the hole of the tree. A whistle sounded sharp and loud through the quiet of the forest.

An arrow whistled through the air.

A sharp deep and sharp stinging in his leg.

He falls, a hoarse cry falling from his lips.

“I told you I was a good hunter, Dr. Lecter,” he heard Abigail call out, acting as though he should be proud of her maiming him and not deathly terrified. He was definitely terrified to realize he was proud. She was a good shot.

Abigail steps from the shadows, eyebrows drawn in an approximation of concern.

She approached, Will shortly after,

“You feel it, don’t you? You aren’t prey. You’re a hunter,” Abigail said, crouching to stare into his eyes. She ignored the lazy leak of blood trailing from his leg.

Hannibal took a deep breath, choking down the pain. He refused to look vulnerable. He shook his head, refusing to acknowledge her.

“Don’t lie to yourself,” she said softly.

Hannibal tightened his jaw and frowned.

Will stared at him, contemplative.

“Why do you lie to yourself?,” he asked.

Hannibal felt compelled to tell Will, anything he had asked or would ask in the future, if there was a future, and scrunched his eyes closed. Damn this man.

“I… My sister.”

Will cocked his head.

“My sister died. She refused to eat the boar.”

Will’s eyes widened, immediately comprehending. Abigail looked on, confused but following Will’s lead.

“So you follow her footsteps… living in her memory.”

Will stopped, looked away, and nodded. 

“Not anymore.”

It was Hannibal’s turn to cock his head.

“Excuse me?”

“Your sister…. Was a better person than you. Than me. Than even Abigail. That’s not you. Stop lying to yourself.”

Hannibal felt the anger well up in him but that quickly turned to bafflement as Will cut his own arm and thrust it at Hannibal.

" _ Manj. _ "

Hannibal looked at him, uncomprehending.

“I said  _ eat.” _

Hannibal stared at him with wide eyes before surging forward and licking the blood greedily from his forearm.

Exquisite.

Delicious.

Why had he been denying this for so long? The blood is rich and hot on his tongue as he drank at it like a blind man, Will just watched him with impassive eyes.

He bit down, in his bloodlust.

Will flinches but otherwise stays silent.

Hannibal leaned back, chewing, panting, and he fixed Will with a half-hearted glare of sorts. He needed to take care of his leg soon.

“Why… do you do it?”

“What? Kill and eat people?”

Hannibal nodded, wincing as he adjusted his posture.

“I… Doing bad things to bad people…. Makes me feel good.”

“Am I a bad person, Will?”

Will smiled at him.

“The worst.”

“I’m not dead. At least, not yet. I don’t think the others had this luxury before, ah, passing.”

“I’m not going to kill you, Dr. Lecter. Not unless you say no.”

Hannibal quirked an eyebrow. It was too hard to speak at this point.

“How’d you like to have a family again?”

He blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> "Tylu, Mischa. Mes turime. Nori badauti?"- "Silent, Mischa. We have to. Want to starve?"  
> "Nenoriu jo valgyti, brolau."- "I don't want to eat it, brother."  
> "Aš taip pat nenoriu, bet mes neturime pasirinkimo.Tai arba jie, arba mes. Mes nemirsime sniege kaip triušiai."- "I also don't want to, but we have no choice. It's either them or we. We won't die in the snow like rabbits." (Lithuanian)
> 
> "Manj"- "Eat." (Creole)


End file.
